


Loving It

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilarie likes what she likes. Jeff likes what he likes. They just work, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> Another daily writing exercise. I meant this to be a whole lot kinkier, but now that I'm thinking about it, I'll save some of that for a longer fic. :P

Hilarie likes the scratch of Jeff’s beard against her skin when he goes down on her. He makes a big production out of it, as a result, kissing his way down from her lips and leaving faint pink abrasions all over her torso. He tickles her belly, makes her squirm, before finally parting her thighs and rubbing his chin there against the delicate skin up high, close to her pussy. Obviously she likes the act itself, his tongue flicking against her clit and fucking into her cunt, but she likes how he looks after she comes, too. She likes when he crawls up over her again and his beard is wet with her come, and still stiff and scratchy for all that. He nuzzles her, spreading the wetness across her face and throat, and they both smell of sex and come as they lie together, sprawled and tangled on the disheveled sheets. He makes her feel dirty and kinky in a way that she never felt growing up, and she fucking loves it.

Jeff likes the way his hands can span Hilarie’s body. She’s thin and small all over, and he can wrap a hand around her arm or her ankle or her hip and completely envelop her. He can lay his hands against her ribs and curl them around her sides. He can lift her up and roll them around on the bed, and she goes with it like a ragdoll. It makes him feel strong, even when he’s not particularly in shape. It makes him feel powerful and giant, like he’s some kind of superhero with his damsel in distress. He likes when they fuck standing up, with her arms around him and her legs clamped around his waist, and he likes that he can do this for her, hold her up against the wall with no problem, fuck her hard like that and then slow and gentle on the bed after, to wind down for round two. She makes him feel young and strong and he fucking loves it.

 

_fin _.__


End file.
